The Visitor
by Michiyo Uchiha
Summary: William is a new exchange student at the academy and he takes a great interest in Yumi. Yumi doesn't notices it before its too late and William literally ends up in her bed room one night. William thinks its perfect but Ulrich thinks differently. Rated M.


Author's note: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTORS.

This is a story of William going a little insane and trying to kidnap/rape Yumi. Ulrich thinks differently of his plan. Violence is involved- hints of sexual themes and swearing. You have been warned, please no flames.

**William **

~ Yumi lay in her bed the steady rhythmic sounds of her breathing created a silent melody that only someone as close as he was could hear. He had snuck into her room late- exactly an hour and forty two minutes after she had fell asleep- he knew because he kept count. In fact he kept tabs on pretty much everything she did for the past two months; he knew all of her friends and all of her favorite hang outs. He figured if he was going to be her future boyfriend he needed to know all of this- for future references of coarse. His eyes narrowed to focus in the little light that was available for him. It didn't take his eyes long to be able to see the faint outline of her body- he spent many days for the past few months just watching her sleep…It gave him chills just thinking about how good it would be to…well just to be able to _fuck_ her. He thought about actually asking her out and starting slow like he did with that girl from that preppy all girls school in China. But he thought better of it due to the fact that now they were looking for him because the bitch gave them a full description of the person who attacked her. He knew she liked it- she just didn't want to admit it. He silently shook his head clearing his mind...he found someone else that was soo much more dear to him now. Her name was Yumi I… he even liked the ring her name and his had….Yumi and William…yes it fit perfectly together to him. Her Boyfriend will be no problem after a short meeting with him after tonight. He had plans for him; how dare he touch her! His lover was not to be touched by another man- especially that goody-two-shoe Ulrich. Every time he saw him touch her it made him want to kill him…and do awful things to her for making him feel this way. How dare she! How dare she go ANYWHERE WITH HIM!! How dare she hug and kiss him! She shouldn't even be able to breathe without his permission! Yet she always chose that---that thing over him…even though he had yet to introduce himself to her. He just figured she should already know about him and her. However it didn't matter to him because the introduction would soon be over and their relationship could begin tonight…after a few things were done to insure that she would come along with him to Canada quietly…If she refused…-then so be it. The bitch will pay…one way or another-_tonight_~

**Yumi **

Ulrich leaned over the counter in Dj's (the restaurant downtown). I couldn't tell what he was saying but I was in such a peaceful state that it didn't matter. His arm was looped with mine and after he got done saying something to Odd behind the counter he turned to just stare and smile at me. I blushed but it was a good blush not a 'shy im not ready to be with you in public' blush but an 'im so glad im your girlfriend' blush; and yes- there is a difference. We turned from the counter still linked by the arms and went to go sit in one of he retro style booths. I guess my ears were turned off because I could hear nothing when Ulrich's lips moved. It didn't matter to me because the next thing I know he is leaning over for a kiss, and I lean forward closing my eyes waiting for the kiss to come. The kiss never comes but instead I feel a crushing pressure against my neck. "Ulrich?" I question confused; my eyes spring open. His hand is out stretched holding my neck in a vice grip; his lips move and this time sound comes out, "Shh…Yumi soon it will all be over and we can be on our plan far-far-FAR away to Canada…" It's getting hard to breathe and my head is getting dizzy. 'That's not Ulrich's voice!' I think to myself before I open my eyes to the real world- and spring out of the dream I was in.

My room was so dark it was hard to see the man sitting on my lower torso. I struggled to free myself only to be put in a tighter lock. "STOP STRUGLING!" he says angrily in a hushed whisper. He shakes me hard- and that's when my body turns on the self preservation mode finally realizing that someone is planning on doing something horrible to me. My knee shoots up to hit him in the lower region of his body. After my knee make a confirmed contact the man groans out in pain leaning forward momentarily losing me from his grip. I use the advantage to make the hilt of my palm force upwards and aim to kill- an upward strike to the nose. Unfortunately it wasn't strong enough to send the cartilage up into his brain but he did fall to the floor yelling in pain when my hand made contact. 'He must have been watching and knew that my parents and brother were going to be gone for a week on vacation in Hawaii' I thought hurriedly as I reached for my cell phone that I kept under my pillow. I knew by the strength of grip the man had me in before; that even with my style of fighting I wouldn't be able to keep him at bay for long. "YOU BITCH YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" the man roared obviously getting over the pain and becoming very angry. He must have spotted the cell phone that was currently in my hands, because he took his hand that was holding his injured nose (that was oozing blood onto the newly laid carpet on my floor) and used it to latch onto my ankle. Before he could pull me off the bed in one swift movement I pressed speed dial 1 and let the phone sit on my bed open and on speaker. I gasped out in pain as my head hit the floor and the man lashed out hitting me across the face with the back of his hand. My head turned sideways from the impact and he snarled in my ear, "that should teach you you fucking-"The attacker raised his hand again to strike and I flinched seeing the movement out of the corner of my eye. I waited for the blow that was surely to come but when it didn't my head instinctively moved to see what he was doing. He was listening to some foreign noise that hadn't been there before… he glanced questionably around the room until he realized what it was. His attention drew back to me and the blow that came wasn't slow enough for me to decipher. Now both sides of my face were burning as he roared "WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING?" My eyes opened wide knowing that he was onto my plan and I tried to disperse his balance by knocking his feet out from under him. This time he blocked the blow and kicked my side- hard three times. I curled up in pain and coughed wondering why I wasn't coughing up blood. The man feeling satisfied reached for the cell phone on my bed- but who I intended on calling already answered and was speaking on the other end in a soft; tired voice.

**Ulrich**

"Yumi, what is it? I hope it's good because it's like…." I turned over on my bed looking at the digital green clock that showed '2:02a.m' in bold. "…2 a.m" There were some rustling noises in the background and I wondered what she could be doing. "Yumi…? Yumi..? Hello are you there? Its 2 a.m, what are you doing up so late we have finals tomorrow!" That's when I herd the voice that was not Yumi's and defiantly not anyone else he knew. "WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING?" My blood ran cold and my mind went on over drive….Her parents….gone on vacation to Haiti…or something like that…she was home alone…it was two a.m and a strange man was in her room yelling at her. I gripped the phone when he heard more rustling three soft muffled kicks and Yumi's cry. "YUMI!" I yelled now springing up from bed the sheets sliding off the bed in a single movement. "YUMI!!.." There were a few moments of silence before I heard a mans voice- one that sounded on the brink of insanity. "Oh-ho-oh…if it isn't good ol' Ulrich Shithead…" The man's voice held hatred for some reason, "WHO IS THIS? AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUMI?" The man chuckled, "nothing the bitch didn't deserve." My knuckles on my hands turned white as I gripped the edge of the bed, "IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU GOT THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Odd lifted his head on the other side of the room confused on why there was so much yelling going on in their room. The attacker didn't seem at all phased by my verbal assault and continued talking, "oh you can count that I will defiantly do _MORE _than just _touch_ her. Oh yes- you can count on that…I have special plans for her…" I jumped from my bed and just stood there staring off into space as he continued his psycho speech, "and when im done she will be GONE and you will NEVER BE ABLE TO TOUCH HER AGAIN!" The heart in my chest started pounding double the speed at which it should be as Odd asked, "What's wrong Ulrich? Why all the yelling? We have finals tomorrow remember?" Ulrich ignored his question listening into the phone searching for any sign that she was still alive on the other end. He heard her yell "ULRICH HE'S AT THE HOUSE AND HE'S-"but she was cut off for some reason and a screamed shortly followed. My head started pounding as I yelled with all the force I could, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" The man chuckled again obviously at my attempt to scare him, "now-now-now...dont worry I will be a better boyfriend to her than you ever could be…so why don't you just stay away and call it good that I haven't killed you yet for touching her- got that Ulrich Shithead?" I opened my mouth to let out a whole set of cuss words in all of the three languages I knew but before I could get one out he disconnected the call. I dropped the phone and immediately went into action calling the police while slipping on a shirt. Odd jumped off his own bed, "what the heck is going on?" I was three steps running out the door when I yelled over my shoulder, "YUMI'S IN TROUBBLE!"

**Yumi**

My back hurt from the blow I had just received from my stalker and I tried to crawl to the underside of my bed. I heard a shattering noise and realized that my attacker had thrown my cell phone at the wall- completely destroying it. The tiny pieces flew across the room and a part of the keypad landed next to me. The next thing I know he is pinning me to the floor and I am screaming for help. He slaps me hard across the face again telling me to be quiet. I know that Ulrich will send help and that I have to try to stay away from him until it got here. I just have to hold him for a little longer… Somehow from a burst of adrenaline I slip my right hand free and quickly snap my elbow back over his temple. The man falls to the side but quickly regains the position on my stomach- sitting on me and holding my hands together by the wrists again. I struggle and he says, "William doesn't like it when you struggle..." and "William knows you should hold still because William doesn't want you to get hurt anymore and William is going to slap you if you don't be STILL!" My eyes widened when I realized who he was- the black hair that hung over his crazed eyes; his white pale skin that showed he had stayed inside for a long period of time. He was that new exchange student from China!...William! I remembered when I accidentally ran into him while at the park with Ulrich….and at the Sub station….and come to think of it almost everywhere that I had been for the past two months! If I didn't come into contact with him myself I always saw him in the distance doing…something like reading or bird watching. He wasn't doing any of those things though! He was a sick- sick- sick minded stalker…my stalker. A few minutes passed as he looked up and down the entire length of my body. I shivered under his gaze and he smiled evilly, "oh yes…the fun we will have…" He made a lunge for my neck and I continued to struggle, kicking out trying to free myself and land a hit anywhere I could. But to no luck he started to lick slowly up and down my neck and I scrunched my eyes in disgust. He grabbed at my shirt moving my wrists so they were in the same hand. He tore the front of my shirt completely off and I started to scream out for help again while struggling. I was being raped in my house…and none would get here in time…it would be too late. I closed my eyes and started to cry with my screams crying out to anyone. This was it…I'm going to be raped, kidnapped and probably be killed later as of tonight… I'm going to- The thought was interrupted by the light being flicked on the sound of running foot steps and then my attacker was on the floor within four seconds. My eyes widened as I spotted Ulrich heavily breathing (from running) and laying a few inches away from William. William looked just as surprised as I and quickly jumped to his feet. Ulrich mimicked this movement and the two moved in a circle waiting for the other to attack. I backed up and scooted to my wall by my nightstand, William pulled out a butterfly knife. My eyes widened as the blade glinted in the light that filled my once dark bedroom. William lunged and I screamed Ulrich's- shutting my eyes not wanting to see this awful image that played out before me. To my surprise and relief I heard a _ching-cal-ing._ My eyes snapped open again at the sound and I found Ulrich with his hands up in a fighting style the knife laying three feet away. William glared and looked at the knife and then back to Ulrich. The next three seconds happened so fast it was hard to watch it William leaped for the knife and Ulrich aimed a tornado kick at his head. William had the knife in his hand but it was too late for him to turn and attack when Ulrich's foot made contact with his head. William fell to the floor unconscious and silent tears of joy ran down my face. For the next few moments I stayed there sitting and Ulrich stood there panting and waiting to see if his advancer would try to lash out again. When he decided he had had enough he ran to my side. I tried to talk but only incoherent garbles would come out. Ulrich shushed me gently and grabbed a blanket off my bed wrapping me in tight style. He then waited for me to wrap my arms around his neck (which I did very quickly) and then as embarrassing as it was I cried into his warm, comforting embrace. He picked me up bridal style and started to carry me down stairs whispering sweet nothings to try and sooth me. It worked because I quieted down as he carried me downstairs I think I heard sirens in the background but I could care less about that…all I could do was focus on Ulrich's heart starting to slowly slow down to a normal rate. I breathed in his scent letting it fill me up and give me a sense of security that I needed. He continued to tell me soft words telling me it would be o.k.- and that it was over and how he wouldn't leave my side tonight. All I could do was listen and know that everything was safe…and I was where I needed to be with Ulrich.

** Ulrich **

I held her close telling her that everything was alright...and how I wouldn't leave her when Odd came running over the front door that I had kicked down. "you- run-fast" was all that Odd could manage before he slumped down to the ground and tried to catch his breath. I smiled happy myself to see a friendly face "your kinda late Odd." Odd scrunched up his face in disappointment his eyes then growing large at Yumi's state. "It's alright Odd she'll be O.K." Odd nodded understanding as the sounds of cop doors slamming and police barking orders to other police could be heard out on the lawn. I rolled my eyes while Odd joked, "speaking of late..." Odd left the house first with his hands raised to let them know he was unarmed and to tell them that he was coming out with Yumi. I told them about William that was upstairs and felt some remorse on how he didn't get to hurt him as much as he would have like to. He reassured himself that he probably would have done more if Yumi hadn't looked so…broken. He knew it would take her a while but she would be get better…physiologically saying. He would be there to help her get over it as well, and so would Odd, and the others. ----

**Epilogue **

Ulrich sat with Yumi who had fallen asleep was lying in his arm. Ulrich let only the medical team over look her and him and then he was holding her again; her sleeping and Odd calling her parents to tell them what happened. Ulrich watched with relief in his eyes as they put William in the back of a police car and drive away. A few other police stay behind taking notes and conversing. One walked over to him and commented him on how brave he had been, Ulrich just said that Yumi had needed him and he didn't think twice about what he had to do. The police officer offered Odd, Yumi and him a ride over to the school where the principle had agreed to let Yumi stay one night while her parents were returning home. Ulrich agreed thinking it was probably best and stood up carrying Yumi over to the car while telling Odd it was time to go. Odd quickly said goodbye to Yumi's half -fainted parents. Yumi was placed into the car first gently and before Ulrich entered the car he noticed the sun that was peeking up over the horizon and he knew that everything was going to be o.k. too.


End file.
